Juicy Love
by Shinzawall
Summary: En el momento en que todos quieren olvidar algo, la solución de Sango fue ir a una fiesta 'Crazy' de esas universitarias. Jakotsu, Kagome, y Soten terminaran metidos en lugares donde el alcohol predomina, ¿Qué harán los príncipes azules para rescatar a las damiselas ebrias? [Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Junio "¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?" del foro "Hazme el Amor"]
1. Chapter 1

¡Yey! Hola;3

Hoy vengo con este two-shot, que participa en el **r****eto del Mes de Junio "¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?" del foro de Inuyasha "Hazme el amor".**

**Título; **Juicy Love. -Sin críticas, yo no sabía que poner:'(.-

**Género; **Humor, romance, drama.

**Palabras; **(Del capítulo -Sin contar todo esto como notas del autor.) 2.679 palabras.

**Narrado; **Tercera persona, Omnisciente. (Soy mala para los pov's de cada uno, así que decidí que sería mejor saber lo que todos pasan aquí ewé. xD)

**Parejas; **Sesshomaru x Kagome, Shippo x Soten, insinuación de Bankotsu x Jakotsu, y...? (Alguna que otra metida con alguien *-*)

**Advertencias; **¡Ujum! Escuchen bien por aquí, no me hago responsable de posibles traumas psicológicos ÙuÚ. Este fic contiene un poco de insinuación Shounen Ai/Yaoi (Relación ChicoxChico), aunque solo una insinuación. Lenguaje obsceno -Pequeñas, nunca copien mi lenguaje;) xD-. Algunas cosas de clasificación T, por seguridad;3, temas no adecuados para todas las edad.. Y bien... ¡Están borrachos! Así que la temática puede no ser adecuada o no de gusto para todos. Los posibles errores ortográficos, y las parejas;3 -Por si es que no les gustan.-.- ¡Y al final! Aquí pueden volar algunos personajes que salieron de la nada;).

**Resumen; **En el momento en que todos quieren olvidar algo, la solución de Sango fue ir a una fiesta 'Crazy' de esas universitarias. Jakotsu, Kagome, y Soten terminaran metidos en lugares donde el alcohol predomina, ¿Qué harán los príncipes azules para rescatar a las damiselas ebrias? Mucho más cuando la razón es "Pena de amor". [Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Junio"¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?" del foro "Hazme el amor".]_  
_

**Clasificación T; **La clasificación en si también esta sumada al hecho del tema. Todos ebrios. Peleas, lenguaje obsceno, e insinuaciones explícitas. Aunque es más solo por seguridad;333

**Disclaimer; **Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos, entonces muchas cosas habrían cambiado en la historia ewé.

**Notas Extras; **Bien, yo... Ugh. Como ya dije, este two-shot participa en el reto del mes de Junio "¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?" del foro de Inuyasha; "Hazme el amor." Me emocioné por el tema y quise escribir, así que, nada;) Si se animan pueden ir a votar. Si les gusto, agradeceré sus comentarios y bueno, que vaya bien entre todas las participantes que será un gran gusto leer sus historias;).

* * *

**Juicy Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome avanzó al frío lugar. Miró nuevamente la puerta, en este momento, vacilante de entrar y observó a sus acompañantes. Suspiró.

Se adentró al gran salón al borde de personas, casi sin espacio para más. Se hizo paso junto a Jakotsu y Soten, aquella chica de los hermanos Trueno.

Sango los había obligado. Realmente, Kagome no se acordaba de las razones por la que Jakotsu y Soten habían decidido no aparecer más, pero sabía por que ella ya no quería salir de su habitación de universitaria,.. Por Sesshomaru.

— Ugh.

Se dio cuenta de que se había perdido entre las personas, casi ahogándose entre las cabezas altas para su baja estatura. Supo desde el comienzo que llamar a su amiga, a Soten o Jakotsu sería imposible inservible, mucho más cuando tantos cuerpos se movían descaradamente sobre otros cubriendo las salidas.

A tropezones, saltos y tambaleándose, Kagome llegó hasta la barra del salón. Un mini-bar donde se iban a sentar los solos. Oh bien, esto pegaba muy bien a su exacta situación. El cantinero, joven y azabache, se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa y ofreció a Kagome un vaso con Bourbon.

Ella aceptó.

— ¡Cantinero! Otr-otro por fa-favor.

El chico obedeció a la petición, pero ahora se veía preocupado. Esa chica llevaba embriagándose con un montón de licores hace más de una hora. Vio a los otros sentados, los cuales eran una chica, morena de ojos carmín y el otro hombre que parecía una mujer; Se dio cuenta de que todos tenían el mismo aspecto. _"Penas de amor" _, él dedujo, sabiendo como se sentía, prefirió darle más.

— ¡Otr-otro ma-más!—las voces de Jakotsu, Soten y Kagome cantaron.

El cantinero, con ojos preocupados, cedió tres vasos más.

Los siguientes tres. Y tres más.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— Hey, Miroku, ¿de verdad esta bien irnos así? No encontré a Kagome.—la voz de Sango reclamó.

Miroku alzó los hombros.

— No importa, la verdad. Supongo que ella escapó y regresó a casa, ya sabes, no quiere salir desde que vio a Sesshomaru con Kagura.

Sango decidió que así era, y continuó su camino hacía aquella habitación especial donde compartiría la noche con Miroku.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— M-más..

El cantinero vaciló. Kagome trepó la mesa, sin importarle su posición, tomando los licores del estante detrás del cantinero, volviendo a su lugar.

— Y-yo.. que-quería más.—Kagome declaró.

Tomando aquellas botellas de sus manos para mezclar un par en la jarra que le ofreció el asustado cantinero. No era como si juntos fuesen a saber bien o algo, simplemente el sabor del licor o todos juntos, los ayudaban a olvidar escenas de la vida que ya no querían recordar, mucho menos volver a experimentarlas. Así, Soten, Jakotsu y Kagome, golpean torpemente sus vasos con un audible "¡Salud!" antes de declarar sus motivos y beberse el líquido de golpe, sirviéndose más.

Se habían trasladado a una mesa, luego de haber quitado todos los licores, botellas de vino y cervezas al cantinero.

Jakotsu alzó su vaso, mirándolo con duda, antes de bebérselo.

— H-hey.. y-yo...—el hombre comenzó, saltando con ahogados suspiros mientras hablaba, entre cortado y de forma poco convincente.— Y-yo... qui-quiero... ir a ver... a Bankotsu.

Jakotsu parecía lamentarse por ello mientras bebía más líquido.

— Y-yo,... N-no .. qu-quiero vol-volver a ver a Ship-Shippo...—Soten declaró. La muchacha estaba tirada sobre la mesa, aferrada a una lata de cerveza, con un vaso de ginebra al frente de ella.

Kagome se quedó en silencio. Parecía, de hecho, la más borracha, debido a su nariz y mejillas con un fuerte sonrojo color carmín, sin contar la poco coherencia con la que lograba murmurar un par de palabras inteligibles.

Para ese momento, ella sentía que no quería ver a Sesshomaru más en su vida, mucho más al recordar la escena con Kagura. Bien; no es que fuera tan interesante, pero le dolió. Obviamente. Ya le había declarado al estúpido peli-blanco que lo quería, ¿E ir a meterse con Kagura esa misma noche? No pensó que el Sesshomaru que ella conocía fuese así, pero era la realidad, ese albino jamás sería de ella, así que sus planes para próximamente serían cambiar de todo y no volver a verlo, nunca más.

Dio un respingo sobre su silla, dando una mirada al cantinero, quién atinó a traer un poco más cerveza y otros licores fuertes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango se removió incómoda sobre la cama, con Miroku sobre ella.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sanguito?

— Nada, estoy preocupada.—ella dijo, con la voz ahogada por los movimientos del otro— Ka-kagome me hubiese dicho... si ella se hubiese ido.

— Hay, Sango, creo que ella no quiso interrumpirnos, nada más.

Sango asintió mientras dejaba mover a Miroku libremente.

— Pervertido..

— Tú pervertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru miró por enésima vez el reloj. Las 1:34 am. Estaba leyendo el reciente libro de ciencia que compró. Aunque por alguna razón, aunque quisiera, no sentía deseos de dormir, por el contrario, tenía una extraña sensación de preocupación. Bufó.

— ¿Qué estupidez me preocupa ahora?

Su voz quedó en silencio, su habitación estaba deshabitada de no ser por él. Jakotsu no había llegado a dormir y la última vez que lo vio, fue cuando Sango lo arrastró hacía quién sabe donde. Miró por encima de su hombro la cama al lado de la suya. Intacta. No era como si le preocupará el idiota de compañero que tenía, ya que le daba igual como quisiera hacerlo, sin embargo, Sango se lo llevó a él y a Kagome, junto con aquella muchacha que creyó era la novia de su amigo, Shippo.

Revisó una vez más el nuevo horario que consiguió sacar de Kagome. Hace como dos semanas, ella había dejado de hablarle, y no había estado presente en las clases de la universidad, así que tuvo que convencer a los de administración, o bien, a la de administración, quién indicó que Kagome cambió su horario, y mientras ella dictaba rápido, Sesshomaru alcanzó a escribir la nueva rutina, en la cual la azabache no coincidía en ninguna clase con él.

Miró el reloj; 1:37 am.

Suspiró.

No alcanzaba a comprender por que se sentía así.

Gruñó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las 1:34 am.

Soten no había llegado a su cuarto. Eso Shippo lo sabía, por que estaba vigilando la puerta para ver si alguien entraba a la habitación de Soten y Kagome. Nadie. Nadie desde las 22:56 pm, cuando Sango las sacó a rastras de aquel lugar.

Gruñó.

Se estaba congelando. El pasillo en si era frío, y la ventana se había quedado abierta durante toda la tarde, y no es como si el despreocupado de Suikotsu la fuese a cerrar.

— Maldición—murmuró bajo.

Frotó sus manos sobre sus brazos, tratando de mantener el mínimo calor corporal.

_¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?_ Simple. Soten malinterpretó una situación, y él quería explicárselo como buen novio y fiel qué es. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo que más dolía en él era pelear con aquella morena, mucho más cuando está decidía no hablarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bankotsu miró su habitación. Estaba vacía. Volvió a suspirar. Se había quedado dormido hace horas, pero... Ahora estaba despierto. No estaba consciente de la hora que era, solo sabía que el idiota de Suikotsu le avisó que Jakotsu había ido a algún lugar con aquellas dos azabaches que conocía de pasada.

Observó la otra cama. Ahí Renkotsu roncaba. Pensó en ese momento la desventaja de dormirse después que él y que en verdad su compañero de habitación era un maldito traidor. Se rindió con la idea, ya le daba igual que hiciera el que alguna vez fue su amigo, así que, que decir. Ahora iba a lo que era importante. El estúpido de Jakotsu. Ese idiota era realmente afeminado, y llegó hasta el punto de dudar si era mujer, así que decidió ignorar ese tema de sexos, para concentrarse en el por qué, ese idiota, había ido con dos mujeres a quién sabe donde. Considerando que conocía a Sango por haberla visto en variedad de fiestas 'HARD' de los de la universidad junto a su novio, Miroku.

Cerró los ojos, con los brazos tras su nuca, mirando al techo de la habitación.

— Eres un maldito complicado, Jakotsu.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagura sonrió a su acompañante de cama, un hermoso joven deportista. Tenía suerte de que a Kikyo no le interesaba que hacía por las noches, así que era perfecto.

— Bien, querido, tienes que irte.—ella pronunció.

Él la miró enojado.

— Lo siento, ya sabes, lo de siempre, hasta el próximo Martes, guapo.

El hombre se levantó, mostrando su bien formado cuerpo desnudo, vistiéndose con desgano para irse de del lugar. Kagura desbloqueó con el patrón su celular y observó la foto de Sesshomaru en su pantalla. Se relamió los labios.

— Los prefiero albinos.

Observó el peli-plata un rato más antes de tener que arrastrarse hasta la ducha y vestirse, para ver si aun podía ir a conseguir alguna cosa más divertida, aunque se sentía cansada. Ese maldito deportista la había agotado, así que pensó que lo más recomendable sería dormir por unos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome trató de enderezar de su espalda, sin poder hacerlo, siguió con esa sensación de ahogarse cada cierto tiempo, a lo que generalmente llamarían hipo. Miró el vaso con vodka frente a ella, y prefirió seguir con sus latas de cerveza. Bebió.

— Od-odio... a.. l-los... hom-hombres..—murmuró ella.

Soten asintió de acuerdo, con todo ese fuerte carmín bajo sus ojos, señal clara de su embriago. Jakotsu bufó un montón de incoherencias contra sus dos compañeras.

— ¡-Y-yo... so-soy .. u-un hombre!—reclamó con voz ahogada, entrecortada por las leves corrientes de aire a su garganta.

— U-una.. mu-mujeres eres... estúpido Jakotsu.—Soten respondió, seguido de un *hip* *hip* *hip* antes de seguir con su vaso de algún licor, que con su vista borrosa, no alcanzaba a distinguir.

El que se suponía hombre mantuvo silencio. _Tal vez sería mejor ser una mujer ¿no? _él pensó, desechando aquello inmediatamente. Sería estúpido querer cambiar con alguien, aunque debía admitir que no parecía un hombre al espejo. Igual, no le importaba mucho.

— ¿U-una mu-mujer... y-yo? O-ojalá.

Kagome rió.

— ¡Ba-bankotsu...!~—cantaron las dos voces femeninas.

Jakotsu, con su estado, solo hizo un intento inútil por tratar de fulminarlas con la mirada.

— Son u-unas...—Jakotsu se tragó sus siguientes palabras, acompañado de un *hip* saltado que lo despegó por un instante de la silla.— Mujeres..—rodó los ojos, bebiéndose de un solo trago todo lo que él no sabía que era, pero que había en su vaso.

Los tres cuerpos volvieron a caer sobre la mesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Suikotsu saltó sobre su cama, asustado. Casi había estado esperando eso, pero ya eran pasadas las tres de la madruga y pensó que no se daría. Era un mensaje de Jakotsu. Gruñó audible y continuó leyendo;

_" hhey' us uste d pu puede . le llevarme a a.. ca casa?"_ Adjunta con una imagen que mostraba a dos mujeres borrachas, las reconoció, eran las que también andaban con Sango; Souten y Kagome. Se levantó a duras penas. Odiaba esto. Desde que el estúpido de Jakotsu entró en depresión, él había sido el que tendría que sacarlo de todos los líos.

— Maldito seas, Jakotsu, me las cobraré uno de estos.

Vestido ya, aunque a medio vestir, se levantó lo más sigilosamente posible. Si Shippo lo atrapaba, lo más seguro es que haría un millón de preguntas, además de estar enojado por despertarlo. Y considerando que él peli-naranja también vio cómo Sango se llevó a esas dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagura miró su celular. Dudó un momento o no si es que estaba soñando. El remitente era aquella chica, la más contraria a ella, y también la única que tenía la atención del que ella quería, Sesshomaru. Era Kagome.

_"e-ey... es estoy en ZonaBlack, ¿ pa pasas p por nosotros?"_ Miró nuevamente el móvil, no habían errores de contacto, y se pellizco para comprobar. Dolió.

— ¿Cómo esta chica puede pedirme a MI que la vaya a buscar?

Iba a negarse, de no ser por la fotografía que había adjunta, de tres borrachos a no dar más. Bien, podía tenerles todo el odio del mundo, pero esa azabache, Kagome, la apoyó mucho en su estado de depresión cuando fue con Sesshomaru hacía tiempo, aun cuando a ella también le gustaba. Si bien, siempre se decía que no tenía corazón ni alma, pero estaba malditamente en deuda con esa niña, y por más víbora que fuera, tendría que ayudarla ahora, por lo menos para dejar esto "pagado". Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que hacer y no podía dormir.

Se vistió y partió. Conocía más que bien ese lugar para hacer fiestas de la _"ZonaBlack"._

-.-.-.-.-.

Sesshomaru miró hacía la ventana que daba hacía fuera de la "casa", por así decirlo, donde Suikotsu se escabullía por el patio en dirección a la calle. Miró a la cama de al lado. La cama de Jakotsu y lo dedujo. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta unas habitaciones más, se escabulló dentro de la de Suikotsu y Shippo, y tomó el celular del maldito que escapaba. Sabía perfectamente que era lo suficientemente tonto como para dejar el móvil. Sonrió. Miró el mensaje, y casi sintió que su mandíbula caía por el suelo.

— ¡MALDICIÓN!

Se tapó la boca al ver a Shippo, quién abrió los ojos para verlo, parecía casi demacrado aun sin la luz, y Sesshomaru huyó antes de que comenzarán las preguntas. El celular de Suikotsu cayó por algún lugar de la habitación y Sesshomaru regresó a la suya.

Se vistió a tropiezos y tomó la misma ruta de escape que Suikotsu. Iba a seguir a ese maldito.

O*o*O*o*O

Kagome luchó por mantenerse de pie.

— Hey,... ¿qui-quieres bai-bailar conmigo?—preguntó al chico frente a ella.

El chico la miró. Tenía aroma alcohol, pero aun podía reconocer ese dulce aroma frutal. Asintió con una sonrisa.

— Claro que si, linda.

El chico, con el pelo castaño alborotado un poco largo amarrado en un coleta, y ojos azules eléctricos. La empujó hacía él por el brazo, para pegarla a su cuerpo. La volteó teniendo las manos con las de ellas entrelazadas y siguieron el ritmo de la música. La sentía tan cerca de si que era desesperante, esa mujer tenía buen cuerpo.

— Oye, pequeña ¿qué haces por aquí tan tarde? Pensé que las bellezas se habían ido ya.

Kagome rió torpemente, tratando de controlar sus nada rítmicos pasos.

— Na-nada... Y-ya sabes... Intentando olvidar, nada más.—respondió ella.

El chico sonrió.

— Me dicen Koga, mucho gusto.

Kagome, en respuesta, pegó su cuerpo más al de él.

— ¿y tú?—Kagome cuestionó, seguida de un estúpido y seco a su garganta *hip* *hip* *hip*.

— Lo mismo.

El baile era balance entre cuerpos, unos sobre otros, casi con descaro. Kagome no perdía el hilo hacía él mientras que él tenía el completo control de la situación con la chica totalmente embriagada.

Soten miraba a lo lejos, casi celosa de como Kagome podía distraerse de sus pensamientos deprimentes por Sesshomaru. De un solo sorbo, se bebió toda la cerveza restante, más de la mitad de la lata. Se ahogó un poco más. Jakotsu había ido a hacer de sus necesidades, o a vomitar la comida al baño. Ella miró a la infinidad, ahora más pocos, moviéndose entre si mientras bebían. Ya habían pedido, o al menos eso creía recordar, para que fueran por ellos, así que se dejó caer de espaldas en la mesa.

— Q-qué... im-importa..

Cerró los ojos.

Los abrió cuando sintió una respiración sobre su rostro.

— ¿q-quién?

Era un rostro moreno, peli-azul de ojos oscuros que asomaba su cabeza sobre la de ella, cercanos.

— ¿Porqué tan deprimida?

Ella negó levemente.

— Na-nada.

— Entonces... ¿Bailas?—cuestionó él.

Souten asintió. Bailar, por último, la ayudaría a olvidar al idiota de su ex-novio, Shippo. El chico se aseguró de mover su cuerpo lo suficiente como para mantenerla despierta.

Jakotsu regresó de su momento de asco hacía la comida, y vio a sus 'amigas' o mejor dicho, compañeras de depresión. A ellas les bastaba con ir a bailar y poder olvidar los ojos de aquellos dos, pero él... Ps, Si fuera tan fácil olvidarle no estaría ahí. Decidió avanzar entre las mesas, no quería volver a su lugar.

* * *

¿Ñam? :)

_- Shinza._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Yey!_

Aquí el segundo capítulo, y el final de este Two-Shot. ;33 ¡Gracias a los que leen!

**Palabras del Capítulo; **2.846

Las **Advertencias **habituales, sobre todo por el lenguaje, la trama principal (**Borrachos**), parejas, etc.

_Entonces.. ¡A leer!_

* * *

**Juicy Love**

_**No eran 'Damiselas en Peligro' eran 'Damiselas Ebrias'.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome continuó en la suya. No tenía ni idea de por qué había pedido bailar a alguien, pero... Qué más daba. Casi podía decirse que dejaba de ver los ojos dorados para pasar a verlos como eran. Normales. Era un avance, por lo menos. El chico frente a ella se movía ligeramente, trataba de no involucrar mucho lo comprometedor, pero seguía afirmándola firme hacía él. Ella solo se dejaba llevar.

Souten no parecía diferente, y es que lo único que esperaban, era irse del lugar.

Jakotsu apareció entre las parejas.

— ¡Hey,..! L-les pa-parecee s-si... va-vamos... a- 'Agujero Negro'?—Jakotsu consultó, con dos mujeres pegada a sus costados, recorriéndole con las manos, actos descarados de dos mujeres con poca ropa, y de ellas; diminuta.

Kagome pareció recordar ese lugar. Frunció el ceño. Siempre y todos los días con fiestas, que no terminaban hasta las ocho de la mañana. Aceptó tambaleante, ya que de verdad, no tenía la intención de volver a su casa. No por qué sabía que su habitación quedaba cerca de _ese peli-plata. _Maldita sea el sentir ¿no? Para tener que estar así, prefería estar ebria lo que restaba de su vida.

_Aunque no era una decisión consciente._

Souten negó con la cabeza, pero el chico que le acompañaba acarició suave su rostro, rogándole con los ojos para convencerla.

No tenían idea de por qué el barman se divertía casando fotos a la escena. _Pero tampoco importaba, después de todo, nada había sido 'normal' este día._

— Vamos, chica, no te pasará nada mientras no te acerques a los grandes monos que hay por allá, ¿Vamos? Yo te acompaño, claro.—el chico moreno que acompañaba a Souten pidió.

Ella lo dudó un momento.

— Kaito, señorita, mi nombre es Kaito.—él dijo.

Souten asintió con la cabeza.

— S-soy, So-souten,.. Es-está bien, va-vamos...

Kagome sonrió animada, y Koga, que estaba a su lado, la acompañó seguido de Jakotsu para salir del lugar. Souten y Kaito también, mientras el cantinero solo anotaba por si acaso un par de cosas. Igual.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru marcó rápido un número.

— ¡Maldita sea, albino, ¿qué diablos pasa?! ¡Es madrugada!—una voz contestó del otro lado.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes, tratando de calmarse mientras veía como Suikotsu seguía escapando silencioso.

— ¡Cállate, estúpido!—Sesshomaru contestó— ¿Te importa el idiota de Jakotsu, Bankotsu? ¿O tendré que traerlo de un lugar de mala fama yo solo?

El peli-plata casi podía escuchar como tragaba pesado a su amigo desde el otro lado. _Si te interesa, cínico, mejor apúrate. _Sesshomaru no hizo más que reír con su propio pensamiento.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te interesa?

— Habla rápido, albino.—pidió Bankotsu con tono grave.

Sesshomaru rió burlón.

— ZonaBlack. El maldito de Suikotsu se escapó hace rato, y como dejó la puerta de su habitación abierta revisé su mensaje. Está ebrio, si es lo que te interesa y seguramente perseguido por muchas y muchos, como se ve en la imagen. No sé si seguirá en _ZonaBlack_ ese Jakotsu, pero sé qué te interesa, así que, ya ves.

Sesshomaru volteó su vista a los edificios donde la ventana de Bankotsu estaba abierta y el mismo se asomaba por ella. Al ver bien, se podía distinguir a Bankotsu levantando el dedo de en medio hacía Sesshomaru, con cara de _"Fuck you .l."_. El albino rió y continuó su camino, al rato, acompañado de Bankotsu que le alcanzó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡SESSHOMARU!—Shippo gritó.

Respiró intentando calmarse. Ni siquiera había estado lo suficientemente consciente cuando Sesshomaru vino y escapó. Lo comprendió cuando después de buscar el ruido que cayó, encontró el celular de Suikotsu y en él la imagen de Soten y Kagome totalmente ebrias. Se vistió como pudo, pero entendió. Aun así iba a matar a Sesshomaru.

Tenía que alcanzar a su pequeña morena antes de que algún pervertido malnacido quisiera arrastrarla hasta alguna habitación privada. _¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? _

Marcó como pudo en su corrida hacía ese lugar en número de Sesshomaru. Contestó. Y antes de que la otra línea pudiera hablar...

— ¡¿CUÁNDO PENSABAS LLAMARME Y DECIRME, ESTÚPIDO PERRO?!—rugió la voz de Shippo.

— Perdón, perdón, Shippo. No consideré que reaccionarías así, no la pensé, perdón.

Shippo suspiró.

— Es la primera vez que te escucho pedir perdón,—el peli-naranjo comenzó— así que no. Muérete. Si le pasa algo a Soten, también pagas _¿Capire?_

Shippo solo escuchó como Sesshomaru decía _"Si"_ antes de colgar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaron calles antes de llegar al _'Agujero Negro'_. Donde al entrar, si, la fiesta continuaba. Cuerpos gigantes y pequeños moviéndose el compás de una canción de tono _sensual. _Las mujeres aferraron más a Jakostu para meterse entre la gente a algún rincón apartado para bailar y tocar con descaro, cosa que se les veía, al mareado. Kagome avanzó sobre Koga, quién la guió hasta alguna mesa vacía, tratando de que no se cayera en el transcurso del recorrido. Y Kaito con Soten, se perdieron bailando entre algunos lugares.

Esto no podía ser recibido de mejor manera ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-

El barman comenzaba a arreglar las cosas. Ya se iba, después de todo.

Una mujer abrió al puerta principal, distinguiéndose por su elegancia aun a estás horas de la noche. Era Kagura. Y el barman la reconocía perfectamente. La mujer con la que se acostaba algunas veces a la semana.

— ¡Hey, linda! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?—el cantinero preguntó.

— Estúpido Mei, ¿Has visto a un chica azabache, con otra morena y uno que parece mujer? Los estoy buscando.

Los reconoció. Sacó su celular.

— ¿Estos?—Mei señaló a la imagen en su celular.

Kagura respiró pesado.

— ¿A dónde se fueron ahora?

— Hablaron del_ 'Agujero Negro'_, linda. No sé si los alcances. Recuerda que ahí solo habitan los grandes que quieren buenos momentos, así estén de acuerdo o no, así que si les quieres salvar el pellejo, vé rápido, o acompañáte de alguien. No creo que salgan libres de ahí por estás horas.

— Ya lo sé, Mei. ¿Ya te vas?

— Si, pero nos veremos mañana, que no se te olvide.

— ¡Claro, claro!

Kagura estaba apunto de salir del lugar, cuando chocó con alguien en la puerta. Se quejó. El estúpido que la chocó fue Suikotsu.

— ¡Oh, Kagura!—saludó.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Imbécil, ¡quítate de encima!

Suikotsu obedeció.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?—arrastró el moreno de los _'Siete Hermanos'_

— Busco a Kagome, que me pidió que viniera. ¿Tú?

— Jakotsu.—suspiró pesado Suikotsu.

— Ugh, bien, pero si es así, corre.—Kagura le adelantó.

— ¿Por qué correr?—cuestionó dudoso.

El rostro de Kagura se deformó un poco, sonriendo nerviosa.

— Por qué tras de ti están Sesshomaru, Shippo y Bankotsu.

Suikotsu se volteó lentamente, con ojos atónitos.

— ¡Bueno, cariño, como ya veo que ustedes vienen, yo me voy!—Kagura dio un salto lejos y corrió fuera.

Suikotsu no terminó de verlos a los tres cuando un golpe lo estampó en el suelo.

— ¡MALDICIÓN SUIKOTSU! Te bastaba con avisarme a mi que Jakotsu había salido.

El otro no respondió. Se sobaba la mejilla del dolor.

Sesshomaru volteó a ver a la Kagura que corría, después de haber visto los pocos de adentro y que Kagome no estaba.

— ¡Kagura, ¿dónde están Kagome y los otros?!

— ¡_AGUJERO NEGRO,_ CARIÑO! ¡VE RÁPIDO!—Se escuchó de Kagura, lejana ya.

Shippo abrió los ojos. A Sesshomaru se le secó la garganta y Bankotsu sintió como todo su corazón pegaba fuerte contra su pecho.

— ¿A-agujero.. ne-negro?—Shippo tartamudeó.

Vaya... Jamás pensaron que tendrían que ir a buscar a _ellos _a ese horrible lugar, del cual Miroku les contó con detalle. Problemáticos, empresarios y todo tipo de personas con la fuerza o dinero suficiente para ir a buscar a alguna mujer u hombre para entretenerse. Si no era por las buenas, era por las malas y nadie salía muy bien de ahí. Mucho menos cuando ahí solo iban a los que buscaba la policía. Lo peor de todo. Miroku una vez se metió ahí y terminó golpeando a cinco hombres por meterse con Sango. _¡No es verdad! ¿O si? ¿Se fueron a meter allá? ¡NO PUEDE SER! _

¡A correr, entonces!

Se olvidaron hasta de Suikotsu. Y él pensó que era bueno no importar nadie por una vez en su vida.

Llegar ahí era lo primordial. Si no, quién sabe que iba a pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se tambaleó. Koga la había dejado para ir por unas copas, aunque más bien agua para Kagome, y ahora ella intentaba encontrarlo, aunque él le dijo que se quedará allá en la mesa.

Sintió la mirada de alguien.

— Hey, pero si es una dama muy linda...—uno de ellos dijo.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¿La quieren por hoy? No parece estar muy consciente.—siguió otra.

Kagome se sintió despabilar. Uno de ellos agarró su brazo y el otro los siguió desde atrás. No intentó liberarse, por qué si no la forzarían más.

— ¿Y bien, pequeña? ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?—la voz del primero, otra vez.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la azabache. _Falso._

— Me escapé.—respondió un poco _"sensual"_ al hombre.

Él sonrió.

— Que muchachita más mala...

Kagome rió con fingida inocencia.

Soten veía desde lejos a Kagome. Y desde el primer momento en que ella no se resistió, sabría que no terminaría bien. Para nadie. _Mejor será mantener la distancia, no me gustan las peleas._

— Kaito,.. ¿Me haces un favor?—Soten pidió— Hay que orillarnos un poco. No quiero terminal mal.

Kaito obedeció aunque sin comprender. Además de que Soten parecía un poco más consciente.

_¿Qué diablos iba a pasar? _

Kagome sonrió juguetona al primer el hombre, mientras sintió como la mano del segundo se colaba por su cintura. A estás alturas, sentía que el alcohol se drenaba de su sistema. Aunque se veía que seguía ebria caminando tan poco erguida.

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?—el segundo propuso— Mañana tendrás el día regalo si vienes.

¿Estaban intentando seducirla? ¿A Kagome Higurashi? _Qué mala elección. _Kagome asintió leve, y los dos hombres la dirigieron a la puerta, recorriéndole con la mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru corría rápido. Sinceramente comenzaba a comprender un poco el por qué se sentía tan enojado y preocupado. _'Estaba celoso' _Por que Kagome estaba en quién sabe donde, con quién sabe quién, y él ni siquiera podía alcanzar ese lugar. _¡Además, esa inconsciente azabache era su dulcesita de siempre! ¡¿Cómo podía dejarla cuando sabía que habían MUCHOS tras de ella?! Y por muchos, es decir, muchos... Cualquiera que pudiera verla bien, pues... La quería llevar._

Qué estupidez.

Y eso que él solo había decidido que siempre se guardaría sus sentimientos por Kagome.

¡Oh dios, y agradeciendo a cualquier divinidad que ayudó! Ahí estaba.

El temido _Agujero Negro. _El más horrible lugar, donde quieres que alguien que aprecias esté.

Bankotsu fue el primero en acercarse a la puerta, Shippo con Sesshomaru tras de él. Y dentro se sentía un gran alboroto. _¿Qué mierda..._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome golpeó con un duro puñetazo en la cara al primero de los hombres que había conseguido casi llenar hasta su pierna rozándola, con torpeza debido a su ebriedad, pero lo suficiente para botarlo contra una mesa. El segundo se puso en guardia al ver caer a su amigo duro contra el suelo con una marca en la mejilla y el ojo que estaba seguro no desaparecería en días. La azabache se acercó sin los puños en altos hasta el segundo, le sonrió casi con sadismo _Muy totalmente impropio de ella_ aunque seguía tambaleándose torpemente, y antes de que pudiera golpearlo... Tras de ellos comenzó una guerra.

De Kaito una copa de vodka voló a una cabeza distante, la cual falló su tiro a otro idiota que iba pasando por ahí. Las copas de Koga que buscaba a Kagome se estrellaron en el trasero y espalda del segundo hombre. Y así comenzó.

Jakotsu era el más animado tirando botellas a todo aquel quería acercarse a él, junto a los dos mujeres que le ayudaban a alejar a medio mundo de pervertidos busca sexo, _aunque a leguas se notaba que también eran busca sexo_. Soten se limitó a esconderse, por que ni podía levantar un vaso con lo _inconsciente _que estaba. O más bien dicho, por lo ebria que estaba,

— ¡D-da gue-guera mal-maldito zorro!—una voz se escuchó.

Otras voces gruñeron y los sonidos de botellas rompiéndose apareció por todos lados.

Kagome cayó al suelo riendo incontrolable. Casi se podía decir _'A esta chica ya no le queda tornillo, ¡che!, ¡qué alguien controle a la loca!'. _Koga se acercó a ella, dándose cuenta de que seguía tan ebria como la había dejado, pero al parecer aun tenía la fuerza suficiente como para matar a ese primero que lanzó de un puñetazo.

— ¡Hey, hey, calma, calma, chica!—Koga intentó.

Kagome continuaba riendo. _¿Tiene esto solución?_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrieron las puertas.

A la entrada, una Kagome apoyada al pecho de algún chico mientras se reía sin control alguno. Una Soten paseándose entre las botellas que eran lanzadas, los borrachos y otros idiotas, pero a salvo. Y Jakotsu, más atrás, muy bien animado lanzando las botellas del bar que se hallaba al fondo de lugar, _casi como si se tratará de disparar agua,_ cada una lanzada con más precisión a alguna _parte baja_ del primer 'loco ebrio' que se le cruzó.

Esto no era peligroso por que te llevan a algún lugar aquí. ¡Esto parecía peligroso por guerra de licor, joder!

Sesshomaru casi pareció un gigante con ganas de pisotear cuando se acercó a Kagome. Lanzó una mirada a Koga y lo golpeó. Kaito casi salió de la nada para salvar el pellejo al castaño.

— ¡Oye, oye, albino! Tú amiga fue quién andaba con mi amigo, así que cálmate un poquito ¿Estamos?—sopló mientras recogía a Koga, llevándose el cuerpo aun con la mirada fría de Sesshomaru. _Lo ignoró._

Kagome se arrastró lo más que podía por el suelo para alejarse de Sesshomaru. No lo quería cerca.

— ¡Kagome, detente!

Siguió alejándose más.

-.-.-.-

Bankotsu caminó casi con tranquilidad hasta el fondo, sin necesidad de esquivar las botellas o a los borrachos. Pasó al mostrador del bar y se acercó a Jakotsu.

No hizo falta ninguna palabra.

De pronto, Jakotsu no tenía más botellas y lo único que veía era el pecho de Bankotsu, quién lo abrazaba fuerte. _¿Estoy soñando? _Él no podía creer que ahora estaba con Bankotsu.

-.-.-.-

Shippo gritaba, desesperado, lo mismo; Aquel nombre; _Soten._

— ¡ENTIÉNDEME, POR FAVOR! NO TE TRAICIONÉ, SOTEN, ERES LA ÚNICA.

Soten sintió la repentina necesidad de encarar a Shippo. Lo hizo. _De mala gana._

— Déjame en paz.—ella pidió.

— No lo haré. Por algo te amo.

— ¿Y qué fue..

— Kohaku. Ella solo me pidió el favor y yo la alejé. Vamos, Soten, por algo estoy aquí cuando lo único que quiero hacer es dormir.

La morena rió antes de que se dio cuenta de que sus labios habían pegado con los de Shippo.

-.-.-.-

Alcanzó el pie de Kagome que se arrastraba y lo jaló hacía él. Ella tuvo que darle lac cara, obligada.

— Aléjate.—la voz de Kagome ordenó.

— No.

— ¡Qué te alejes!

— No lo haré.

— ¡Veté con tú novia, aléjate!

Sesshomaru solo se rió.

— Tonta.

— Apártate.

— No—Sesshomaru sonrió alegre— Me dijiste que me fuera con mi novia ¿no?, estoy con ella.

Kagome levantó la vista a él, quién le sonreía con una nada habitual sonrisa. _¿Cómo era posible...?_ No lo pensó.

— Pe-pero y-yo...—la azabache dudó.

— Deja de comportarte como tonta, si creíste que era Kagura, pues te puedo decir que la mitad de los hombres de aquí que ni conoces ya se acostaron con ella ¿Crees que me interesa? Ajá, pues no. Creo habértelo dicho. Ahora deja de idioteces y vayámonos de aquí antes de que alguien intente violarte.

— Y-yo..

— Deja de contradecirme, mujer.—ordenó Sesshomaru— O te castigaré en mi cama.

Kagome esta vez si se ruborizó totalmente.

Y no era para menos. Por qué Sesshomaru si la _castigo_. Como tres veces la misma noche. Y cumplió lo que dijo. _En su cama. _Y nada de sadismo, más que lo pasional y haber tenido una primera, segunda y tercera vez. ¿Dónde quedó la depresión? Kagome fue anunciada al otro día como novia oficial del sexy Sesshomaru y creo que lo único que tuvo que afrontar después de eso; fueron las miradas asesinadas de las demás al saberse enteradas.

Lo mismo pasó con Shippo y Soten, que durmieron muy cómodamente en la habitación de Soten que a falta de Kagome, quedó sola. Pudiendo hacer de las suyas.

¿Y qué paso con Bankotsu y Jakotsu? Son hombres, ya sabes. El espectáculo fue una cosa, y que Bankotsu allá decidido que Jakotsu tendría que cumplir una tarea especial cada noche; fue otra.

¡Borrachera por dios! Resultó tan bien como no empezó.

Y no eran tan 'Damiselas ebrias en peligro' eran más, "Damiselas ebrias" por qué de ahí a lo que estaban haciendo, al parecer no necesitaban _ni por si acaso, _aun guardaespaldas.

_No a todos les resulta tan mal ir a embriagarse durante la noche. Mucho más cuando están ellos para el rescate de la hermosa dama ¿no?_

Nada resultaba tan bien como con ellos.

¿No es así?

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Gracias por todo!

_- Shinza._


End file.
